Mini Love Stories
by love2write13
Summary: Each chapter is just a short story of Percy Jackson character's. Whether it is just friendship pairings or romantic pairings- all the stories are pretty cute!
1. Thalia & Luke: Escalator

**Hey guys! So this is my second fanfic so I'm sorry if I miss typos or grammar mistakes. I have just recently started school so my updates will be a little inconsistent in these next couple days just because I don't know how heavy or light homework loads will be so I apologize ahead of time. I'm so excited to start a new kind of writing schedule- Short stories! They are very fun to write because they always leave you wanting more! If you would like to see a particular pairing, comment below! Thanks and enjoy! **

_Thalia and Luke_

"Thalia!" Luke yelled. "They're following us, com'mon!"

Thalia ran after Luke. She and Luke had come to the mall to try to find cheap supplies they needed but of course, monsters had found them and attacked them at the food court. Now they were scrambling to find an escalator to take them up to ground level.

"Thalia, this way!" Luke dragged her onto the escalator and pushed her up the steps. Luke started to run up them as fast as possible even though they were already moving. "Thalia we need to go!"

"I can't…." Thalia's voice started to quiver as she looked down the side of the escalator; The floor was now very far away.

"Thalia!" Luke started to decend the escalator even though it was moving up and he was trying to get down.

Luke jumped the last step and found Thalia covering her eyes in fright. Luke scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the top. He then let her go roughly.

"We got to go, they are coming!"

Soon enough, the monsters crashed their way to the top of the escalator. Thalia got out her sword and followed Jason, pushing mortals aside who started to scream. It probably looked like Thalia was holding a knife or gun. They ran as fast as they could towards the exit. Luke took one of the knives he swiped from a cooking store and threw it like a Frisbee right at the monster's face. The monster staggered back as the blade hit its eye. It fell into its other friend. Thalia ran over and stabbed the two now squirming monsters. They disintegrated into dust.

"Good job," Luke said. "Now… I have a question. Are you afraid of heights?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Thalia mumbled.

**That's it! Please review and comment any pairings you would like to see in future chapters!**


	2. Percy and Piper: The Lake

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't update at all this week (except for Monday). It has been hard to find a window of time to write with school and everything. So this chapter is a Percy and Piper clash which was requested by Darkflower830! Please review, add too your favorites and follow me! I take all requests so don't be shy!**

Percy and Piper

(Piper POV)

The Lake

It was a nice warm sunny day at Camp Half Blood. Everyone was at the beach or at the lake. Percy, Annabeth, Leo and I decided to go to the lake because then we could say hi to some of the tree nymphs and Juniper. Leo had his arm around me, which was normal because we were best friends. Annabeth and Percy held hands and laughed about something Percy said.

"Com'mon guys, pick up the pace," Leo yelled at the couple. Annabeth and Percy had paused about ten feet back.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but the couple jogged to them. Leo and I made eye contact and I could tell- The race was on. We both sprinted for the lake. Leo tore off his shirt and I barely threw off my sundress. At the lake, Leo kicked his sandals off and jumped in. I jumped in seconds after him. Percy and Annabeth jumped in thirty seconds later. We all broke the surface and took a deep breath.

"It's so nice too cool off," Leo said, closing his eyes.

"As much as I love Camp Half Blood, it stinks that there's no AC," Percy said.

"The whole point of going to camp is living adventurously, there's no need for AC," Annabeth snapped.

"Hey, I'm fine with adventurous but when you're trapped in a stuffy room studying Latin conjugations- I need AC," Percy replied.

Annabeth sighed and leaned back into a back float. Percy and Annabeth were the best couple but they bickered over a lot of things.

"Leo!" A voice shouted from the river banks.

All of us looking up to find Will Solace standing in front of us.

"We need your help back in the cabin! Nyssa stepped on a piece of metal and she's not doing good," Will shouted. Leo swam to the side of the lake Will was at and jumped out. He threw his sandals on and ran after Will, dripping wet and half dressed.

"Annabeth!" Another voice shouted. Malcom came running out of the forest. "Chiron's been looking for you!"

"Oh," Annabeth looked at me and Percy. "Sorry guys I have to go."

As Annabeth got out, I looked at Percy. Me and Percy had never really clicked. We don't really have a very strong bond. He's a good guy, just not my type. Now it was just plain awkward because Leo and Annabeth had run off.

"So," Percy looked at me. "What's up Piper?"

"Nothing really," I looked down at my feet in the water. I saw a figure shoot by me. I thought I had imagined it so I looked back up. "How about you?"

"Nothing either. Annabeth has been bugging me too study for the upcoming Latin quiz on Tuesday but honestly, it's so boring."

"Yeah. I don't like Latin either- I mean it's so-" I was about to finished my sentence when something pulled me underwater. I gasped and struggled to get to the surface. The force was too strong and I was almost ten feet down now. I looked down at the force and saw a monster. It was green and spiky. Its claws were silver and almost mirror like. It looked at me and licked its lips. I gasped for air, almost starting to black out. The monster dragged me even deeper. I started to close my eyes as I inhaled water. So much water.

Suddenly water swirled around me and pushed the monster back. The water shot me up to the surface. When I got to the surface I gasped and started to choke. Percy was nowhere to be seen. Then his head popped up and he took my hand. He dragged me to the side of the lake. He jumped out and then pulled me up out of the water with no effort. I coughed and spluttered.

"Take it easy Piper," Percy said, patting my back. "You were down there for almost three minutes. I don't know how you aren't, well…."

I looked at him and then embarrassingly coughed up a whole lot of water ride at his feet.

"Sorry Percy," I said.

"It's alright," Percy said.

"Thanks for, well… saving me," I said.

"No problem. The monster you saw down there- I thing it was an sea hedgehog."

"Sea hedgehog?" I asked.

"Yeah. My dad told me hedgehog things were starting to, well- exist. That one was just trying to have some fun I think… but I don't know," Percy looked at me with his deep green eyes.

I smiled and got up shakily. I sighed and reached for my shirt. I slipped on my clothes and turned around. I then ran back to Percy and swiftly kissed him on the cheek before getting back to my cabin. Hopefully he knew it was only a thankful gesture and not romantic.


	3. Leo and Hazel: Midnight

**Okay! So here is the next chapter! I am sorry to hover requested the Grover Juniper story- I'm having a bit of writers block but I will post the chapter right after I finished it. This is an un requested pairing that I just love! I love Leo and Hazel together. Honestly. I might like them better than Liper (but i'm still thinking about Liper vs Lazel). Please review! **

Leo and Hazel

(Leo POV)

It was about 12:00 at night. The slight rocking of the Argo II was soothing and did make me tired but I was too anxious to sleep. So I walked around the ship a couple times, having a short conversation with Festus and Buford. When I went inside I saw Hazel sitting on one of the chairs. I only saw here from behind but I could tell she was slumping.

"Hazel?" I asked quietly.

She turned around and I knew immediately something was up. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was as frizzy as ever and her lips pouted a bit.

"Hazel, What's the matter?" I asked.

She blinked a couple tears out of her eyes but she didn't respond. I sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Something up?" I asked. "Gaea bothering you? Dreams scary?"

Hazel managed to mumble a couple words, "No, it isn't Gaea or dreams."

"So…." I said.

"It's Frank," Hazel said, her voice quivering.

"Frank?" I asked.

"He doesn't like when I talk to you," She said.

"Well… yeah I can see that from the way he looks at me," I said.

` "He told me I had to choose. It was him or you," Hazel said.

"Choose? But you don't even like me," The moment the words came out, I knew I had said something completely wrong. Hazel looked away from me, blushing. "Look Leo-" Hazel started to stand put I pulled her back down by the waist.

"Don't go," I said.

"Leo, I don't know what to do," Hazel said.

I looked at Hazel. She was so pretty. With her beautiful eyes and caramel colored hair. She was the perfect height too. Maybe six inches shorter than me.

"You don't have to decide at this very moment," I said.

"But I do," Hazel said. "I can't let this stupid problem get in my way. This quest is far more important then having a boyfriend. I wasn't taken out of the underworld too fall in love!"

I had no response. She had a point. Every girl I saw I fell in love with. I mean, the next day I usually was fine with them rejecting me but with Hazel- it stung every time I saw her look at Frank with those eyes and kiss his cheek with those lips.

"Whatever you do Hazel," I said. "Is fine. Don't worry about it too much."

"But I've already failed in life over love," Hazel said. "I don't want to do it again."

"You didn't fail," I exclaimed.

"Yes I did," Hazel cried. "Sammy. Poor Sammy. He died thinking he had made me disappear. The false guilt he carried was all my fault. I just left him. Never said goodbye. I made so many mistakes, Leo. I can't bear the thought of making more that could cause someone to be miserable the rest of their lives."

"Don't think like that Hazel!" I said. "It wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" Hazel looked at me, tears pouring out of her eyes. "You know how bad I feel every time I think of him or look at you. You were so much like him Leo. It breaks my heart. You have the same smile, hair, and humor."

"One thing I didn't have that he had, was you."

Hazel looked up into my eyes and she bit her lip. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and touched her forehead against mine.

"You've always had me Leo, in your own special way," Hazel said. Then she kissed me.


End file.
